Destiny Has A Way
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Shannon Moore was at the top of his game over at TNA. Shanna Orton is a recruiting scout for the WWE and Randy's little sister. What will happen when Shanna get's sent to Florida to recruit Shannon to the WWE? Will Destiny play a part?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca, everyone else owns themselves. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and Dixie Carter owns TNA.

Destiny Has A Way: Shannon Moore was at the top of his game over at TNA. Shannon Orton is a recruiting scout for the WWE and Randy's little sister. What will happen when Shanna get's sent to Florida to recruit Shannon to the WWE? Will destiny play a part in all this or will they be at each other's throats?

Main Characters:

Shannon Moore

Shanna Orton (Randy's sister)

Randy Orton

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

Rebecca Orton (Randy's Wife)

Vince McMahon

Shane McMahon

Stephanie McMahon

Chapter 1

It was the start of a brand new year and Shanna was sitting at her desk in her home office. As she weeded through the emails one caught her attention. It was from her older brother, Randy.

_Hey, sis. Just wanted to drop you a line and let you know that we are having a family dinner at mom and dad's tonight. Hope to see you there. -Randy_

Shanna couldn't help but smile as she replied to the email. She hadn't seen her brother since Christmas and she missed having him around. Shanna and Randy were only a year apart in age and they got along better than her and Nathan.

Shanna turned off her computer and headed upstairs to get ready to head over to her parents house. While Shanna was in the shower, her cell phone rang. It was Vince McMahon calling. He did leave a voicemail and when she saw that she had a message she rolled her eyes and finished getting ready to go.

Once Shanna was ready, she headed out the door and got into her car. As she drove over to her parents house, she listened to the voice mail. She wasn't sure what to expect from the call, but it wasn't like he was going to fire her over the phone.

_"Shanna, it's Vince McMahon. I have a great opportunity for you. I would like for you to travel to the different wrestling schools in the east, south and Midwest looking for new talent for the WWE. Let me know what you think about this and get back to me as soon as __you can."_

Shanna kind of liked the idea of traveling to the different schools and not having to be gone nearly as much as when she was the assistant to the McMahon family. Shanna turned onto her parents street and noticed that Randy was already there.

Shanna pulled into the driveway and parked her car. She grabbed her phone and wallet before heading up to the house. Her parents couldn't stand their kids knocking on the door, so Shanna just headed right on in.

"Mom, dad. I'm here." Shanna stated as she took off her jacket and hung it up.

"Shanna! I'm so glad you made it." Elaine responded.

"Me too. I see Bubba is already here." Shanna stated.

"Yes, Randy and Rebecca are here." Elaine responded. "They're in the living room with Nathan and your dad."

"Ok. What's for dinner?" Shanna asked.

"Lasagna and salad." Elaine answered.

Shanna headed into the living room and gave her dad a hug before hugging Randy and Rebecca. Rebecca was Shanna's sister-in-law but she considered her more like a sister than anything else. Nathan finally walked through the door and headed upstairs to change before saying anything to anyone.

Once everyone was in the same room, Shanna could tell that something was going on. So before anyone could say anything she decided that now would be the best time to announce her new job title.

"Well, since no one else is going to say anything, Vince offered me a new position with the company." Shanna stated. "You are looking at their new talent scout for the east coast."

"That's great, Shorty. When do you start?" Randy asked.

"Thanks, Bubba. I don't know yet. Vince called and left me a message while I was in the shower. I will call him tomorrow and work everything out." Shanna answered.

"Shanna, I'm happy for you. But what about your migraines? They were so bad while you were their assistant." Elaine asked concerned for her daughter.

"The new position is less travel and not as much stress as I won't be gone for long periods of time and I won't be nearly as busy. And if I get one, I have meds and there are ER's nearby too." Shanna responded.

"As long as you know what you are doing and getting yourself into. Vince can be, very demanding for a lack of better words." Bob stated.

"I know dad, I promise to take care of myself." Shanna responded.

"Well, since we are all on the topic of good news. Rebecca and I have some news of our own that we would like to share with you." Randy spoke up.

"What is it, Bro?" Nathan asked.

"Rebecca told me this morning that we are going to have a baby." Randy announced as he smiled at his wife.

"Congratulations, Bubba!" Shanna exclaimed as she hugged her older brother.

"Bob, we're going to be grandparents!" Elaine exclaimed.

"I can't wait." Bob responded.

After everyone was done hugging it was time for dinner. Shanna and Rebecca sat next to each other and talked about the baby, Nathan just rolled his eyes and continued to eat dinner. After dinner, Shanna headed home to get some rest before calling Vince in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Shanna called Vince back and got all the details on the position and a list of the schools and other shows she would be required to go to. After getting off the phone she looked at the time. She needed to be at the airport at 4pm and Randy agreed to take her.

"Are you sure you want to take this position?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Like I said last night, it's not going to be nearly as stressful and it will give me a chance to travel more without the stress of running around like a chicken with my head cut off." Shanna answered.

"Ok. I just want to make sure that my Shorty isn't getting in way over her head." Randy responded.

"Bubba, are you calling me short?" Shanna asked teasingly.

"You know it. But you've always been my Shorty." Randy answered with a smile.

After arriving at the airport, Shanna said goodbye to Randy and headed towards American Airlines. Once she was checked into her flight she made her way through security and over to her gate. Shanna glanced at her watch, she still had 2 and a half hours before her flight was scheduled to leave.

Shanna found a seat and pulled out her laptop. She figured that now would be a good time to start going over her business expenses from the previous year. As she went through her online statements she made a mock spreadsheet to calculate exactly what she spent last year on work alone.

She was too busy to even notice that someone sat down next to her. The man sitting to her right noticed the WWE logo on her bag and couldn't help but smile. He figured that it would be a safe bet that either she worked for the company or she was related to someone in the WWE.

"You work for Vince?" the man asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Shanna answered startled, but not looking up.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He responded.

"It's ok. I was just lost in my work. Do you work for Vince too?" Shanna asked still not looking up.

"You could say that. I'm Jeff Hardy." Jeff answered.

"Hi Jeff. I'm Shanna Orton, talent scout for Vince on the East coast." Shanna responded.

"It's nice to meet you. So how are you related to Randy?" Jeff asked.

"Same here. I'm his younger sister. How did you know?" Shanna answered.

"Your last name gave it away. Plus you also look like him, in a good way." Jeff responded.

"Thanks. By the way, nice save." Shanna stated.

"You're welcome and thanks. So where does Vince have you headed to?" Jeff asked.

"Tampa, Charlotte, Roanoke, Boston, Buffalo and then back to St. Louis." Shanna answered.

"I am heading to Tampa to see a friend of mine." Jeff responded.

"That's cool. Is he a wrestler too?" Shanna asked.

"Yeah, but not with the WWE. He works for TNA and will be becoming a free agent here soon." Jeff answered.

"Oh ok. I am actually heading over to TNA tomorrow to see about recruiting some of them to the WWE." Shanna responded. "What is your friends name?"

"Shannon Moore." Jeff stated.

"Ok. I will have to check him out." Shanna responded as she wrote his name down on a piece of paper.

Soon they called for the flight and Shanna and Jeff boarded the plane in the same group. Once everyone was on the plane, they took off for Tampa. Shanna fell asleep as soon as they were in the air and woke up just before landing.

After collecting her luggage and getting her rental car. Shanna headed towards the hotel. She was looking forwards to a nice hot shower and some food that wasn't going to cost an arm and a leg. Once she was in her room she ordered room service and took a shower.

After eating she looked at her watch and noted that she needed to head out soon. She brushed out her hair and grabbed her bag and laptop. She headed over to the arena and watched the wrestlers from TNA and from the local wrestling school.

"Shanna?" Jeff asked.

"Hi Jeff. I didn't expect to see you here." Shanna answered.

"Yeah. Shannon called me and asked me to come over here while they were training." Jeff responded.

"Oh ok. I am just watching and making notes." Shanna stated as she continued to watch a very tattooed wrestler.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work. I am going to head over to see Shannon. It was nice seeing you again." Jeff responded.

"Ok. You too." Shanna stated.

Shanna kept right on doing what she needed to do as Jeff walked over to the same guy that she was scouting. At least now she knew she was scouting the right guy. As the training time came to an end, Jeff and Shannon headed over to Shanna.

"Shanna, I would like you to meet Shannon Moore." Jeff stated. "Shannon this is Shanna Orton, WWE talent scout."

"It's nice to meet you, Shannon." Shanna responded as they shook hands.

"Same here." Shannon stated with a smile.

"I have to say you are very talented in the ring and I can see great potential in you. I would like to meet with you tomorrow morning at the airport Hilton at 10am." Shanna told him.

"Ok. I'll be there." Shannon responded.

"Great. I will see you tomorrow." Shanna stated as she handed him her business card and started on her way out of the arena.

As she was getting back to her room, her cell phone went off. It was Randy calling to check up on her as usual. She opened her door and pulled out her phone to answer it.

"Hello." Shanna answered.

"Hey Shorty. Just calling to see how your flight was and stuff." Randy responded.

"It was good. I've already met up with one of the stars Vince is interested in and I have another meeting with him tomorrow at 10am." Shanna stated.

"That's great. Well, I'm sure that you're exhausted and want to get some sleep. So I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you." Randy responded.

"Ok. Love you too." Shanna stated as she hung up the phone.

Shanna got ready for bed and as soon as she was comfortable and had found something to watch on TV, she settled down in the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Shanna called Vince to let him know about the meeting that she was going to have with Shannon Moore. Vince ok'd the meeting and faxed her the information he wanted her to go over with Shannon.

Shanna grabbed a quick shower and headed down to the lobby. She picked up the faxed papers and headed over to the restaurant. She went over the papers while she ate.

After breakfast, Shanna had enough time to go back to her room and grab her laptop and headed back downstairs to the lobby. Just as Shanna was starting up her laptop, Shannon walked into the lobby and headed over to her.

"Good morning." Shannon stated.

"Good morning." Shanna responded. "Are you ready to get started?"

"I sure am. So what exactly is this meeting about?" Shannon asked.

"Mr. McMahon heard some great things about you and he wanted me to come out here and talk to you. He thinks that you have what it takes to become one of the WWE's greatest superstars." Shanna answered.

"Ok. What about you? Do you think I have what it takes?" Shannon asked.

"It's not really up to me. But in my opinion, yes I think you have what it takes." Shanna answered with a smile.

"So what does the contract include?" Shannon asked.

"Vince faxed me the contract this morning and I haven't ad a chance to read it all yet, but it is a one year contract with the standard liabilities." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Do I have some time to read it over?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. I will be here until tomorrow afternoon, then I leave for Charlotte." Shanna answered.

"Ok. How can I reach you later today?" Shannon asked.

"Here is my personal cell phone number. Call me anytime." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Sounds good. Thanks." Shannon responded. "I will give you a call this afternoon. I hate to run, but I have a last minute creative meeting with Dixie."

"No problem. I will talk to you later." Shanna stated as their eyes met.

Once Shannon was gone, Shanna headed back up to her room. There was something about the look in his eyes that was giving her butterflies in her stomach. Shanna shook it off as she sat at the table with her computer and sent Vince an email about the meeting. Vince must have been right there, as he replied right away. He told her to do whatever it takes to get the contract signed.

Meanwhile at another hotel, Jeff and Shannon were just arriving at Jeff's room. Shannon had been rather quiet since the meeting and Jeff was starting to wonder if Shannon was having second thoughts about switching brands.

"Hey, man. Is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about the contract and stuff." Shannon answered.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Jeff asked.

"No. I was just thinking about Shanna more or less. She seems different than the other girls in the WWE." Shannon answered.

"She is in a way. After all she is Randy's sister." Jeff responded.

"Yeah, but still there is something about her that is drawing me to her. I just don't know what it is." Shannon stated.

"Well, the only way you are going to find out is if you sign that contract and call her up." Jeff told him.

"I knew that." Shannon responded.

Shannon finished going over the contract and signed the last page. After he was done, he checked in with Dixie and was given the rest of the day off. Shannon made a few other phone calls to his mom and sister and then to Matt Hardy Once he was done, he pulled out Shanna's business card and dialed her number.

"Shanna Orton." She answered her phone.

"Hi Shanna. It's Shannon Moore." Shannon responded.

"Oh hi. What can I do for you?" Shanna asked.

"I was wondering if we could meet tonight around 6." Shannon answered.

"Sure. Where should we meet?" Shanna asked.

"How about I pick you up at your hotel and we'll go from there?" Shannon asked.

"Sounds good. I'll see you at six in the lobby." Shanna answered.

"See you then. Bye." Shannon responded with a smile across his face.

The rest of the afternoon, Shannon and Shanna spent getting ready for their meeting. Shanna was able to head out and get some shopping done. She bought a brand new outfit for that night and even got her nails done. She figured that it was date and she was not one to turn down a date with someone she was starting to like.

Shanna headed down to the lobby at 5:45 and Shannon arrived right at 6pm. He walked over to Shanna and handed her a long stem red rose. Shanna couldn't help but smile at him. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. Shannon escorted Shanna out to his car and soon they were on their way.

"You look beautiful tonight." Shannon stated.

"Thank you. You look good yourself." Shanna responded. "So where are we headed to?"

"Crackle-barrel." Shannon stated.

"Nice pick. I love their food." Shanna responded.

Shanna and Shannon arrived at the restaurant and headed in. Once they were seated and their meals were ordered, Shanna finally decided to ask about the contract.

"Did you get a chance to look over the contract?" Shanna asked.

"Yes I did. It's in the back of the car. I'll give it to you when I take you back to your hotel." Shannon answered.

"Sounds good." Shanna responded as their food was brought to their table.

Once they were done with dinner, Shannon and Shanna headed over to a lake and took a walk around the lake. Shannon told her all about his life, his second job and why he wanted to be a wrestler. Shanna told him about growing up in a superstar's household and what it's like to be Randy Orton's sister and that she suffers from really bad migraines.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Shannon walked Shanna to her room and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Shanna went to return the kiss, but Shannon moved and they locked lips. Shanna and Shannon stood there and kissed for a few more seconds before stopping. Shannon and Shanna agreed to keep it quiet and that they would see each other the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Shanna woke up to her phone buzzing. It was Shannon text messaging her. She rolled over and grabbed her phone and opened it. She couldn't help but smile at the messages.

_**Good morning, Sweetness.**_

_Morning._

_**Are you up for a run and then some breakfast?**_

_Sure._

_**Ok. Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes.**_

_Ok._

Shanna changed into her workout gear and headed down to the lobby, Shannon was already there waiting for her. They headed back over to the lake and ran a few laps before calling it quits and heading to breakfast.

"I had a great time last night." Shanna stated.

"Me too. I know that you are heading to the next city this afternoon, but I would like to continue to see you and talk to you." Shannon responded.

"That I do. I would like that." Shanna stated with a smile.

Over the next few days, Shanna was on the go constantly. She managed to recruit three other potential stars before heading back to St. Louis. Shanna and Shannon talked and texted daily. Shanna couldn't wait to see him again.

The day she flew back home, Rebecca was there to pick her up. Shanna and Rebecca were just like sisters and Shanna couldn't wait to meet her future niece or nephew. Randy was on the road with RAW and she had just missed him.

"Hey Shan." Rebecca greeted her.

"Hey. How are you?" Shanna asked.

"Doing good. You just missed Randy. His flight left about 10 minutes before yours landed." Rebecca answered.

"That's ok. How's my niece or nephew?" Shanna asked.

"Doing good. We're due July 15th." Rebecca answered.

"That's great. So since my big brother isn't around we can talk. I met someone while I was gone." Shanna responded.

"Yes we can. You did? Who?" Rebecca asked.

"Shannon Moore. He and I just clicked from the first time we talked. We already had our first date and our first and second kiss." Shanna answered.

"Wow. That's great! You know Randy is going to put the fear of God in him." Rebecca responded.

"I know. But I don't think that it will phase Shannon." Shanna stated as they headed to the car.

Once Shanna was home, she unpacked and called Vince. Since it was a traveling day for RAW, his phone went to voicemail. Shanna left him a message stated that she would be faxing the papers to his office later that afternoon. After getting the laundry started, Shanna hopped into her car and took of for Kinko's and faxed everything to Vince.

Shanna was on her way to the store when her cell phone rang. She didn't hear it until it was too late. The call went to her voicemail. Shanna called her voicemail and listened to the voicemail from Shannon. He was coming to St. Louis to see her that night.

Shanna finished grocery shopping and headed home to get stuff ready for Shannon's arrival. She was just glad that Randy was gone on tour so that she wouldn't have to explain anything to him. Once the house was cleaned up, Shanna got ready to head to the airport to pick Shannon up. While she was waiting at the airport, her phone rang. It was Randy. Shanna picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hi Bubba." Shanna stated.

"Hey Shorty. How was your trip?" Randy asked.

"Good. Where are you?" Shanna answered.

"Boston. RAW is on the East Coast for the next few weeks." Randy responded. "You sound like you're at the airport."

"I am. I'm waiting for a friend's flight." Shanna stated.

"Oh ok. Rebecca said that you were able to get some guys to sign with the WWE." Randy responded.

"Yeah. Four total including Shannon Moore." Shanna told him.

"Cool. Shan, please don't get to close to the other wrestlers." Randy stated.

"Bubba, I know what I am doing. I can take care of myself." Shanna responded.

"I know, but you're still my baby sister." Randy argued.

"I know and I always will be, but you need to realize that I am old enough to take care of myself." Shanna responded.

"Ok. I give up. But if anyone hurts you, I will make them hurt ten times worse." Randy stated.

"I know. But I need to let you go. Their flight is at the gate." Shanna responded.

"Ok. Love you." Randy stated.

"Love you too." Shanna responded before hanging up.

Shanna headed over to the baggage claim and waited as patiently as possible. It wasn't long before she saw Shannon emerge from the crowd of people. Shannon pulled Shanna into a hug and Shanna wrapped her arms around Shannon's neck.

"I've missed you." Shannon stated.

"Me too. I still can't believe that you're…" Shanna started to responded but her lips were claimed by Shannon's.

Once their kiss broke, they headed towards Shanna's car. As Shanna drove towards the suburbs of St. Louis, Shannon couldn't help but smile. Soon they pulled into the hotel parking lot and Shanna handed her keys to the valet and they headed inside.

Once Shannon was settled into his room, they headed into town for dinner. After dinner, Shannon suggested finding a club and going dancing. Shanna agreed and took him to her favorite place. After hanging out for a few hours, Shanna and Shannon headed back to the hotel. Shanna walked with Shannon to his room and while she didn't want the night to end, she knew that they needed to take their time.

"I had fun tonight." Shannon stated.

"Me too. What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Shanna asked.

"Nothing." Shannon answered.

"Ok. Why don't I call you when I get tomorrow and I can show you around St. Louis." Shanna suggested.

"Sounds good. So I will see you tomorrow." Shannon stated as he once again claimed her lips with his.

Shanna melted into the kiss, which seemed to last forever. Once Shanna got home, she locked up and headed up to her room. Shanna tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. Her mind was racing a 100 miles per hour. Shanna turned on the radio and Aerosmith's "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" was playing and Shanna couldn't help but think about Shannon.

Meanwhile across town, Shannon was coincidentally listening to the same song on his iPod and thinking about Shanna. He closed his eyes and all he could see was her and him together. He hadn't felt like this in a long time and soon he fell asleep still thinking about Shanna.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Shanna got up and took a shower. She didn't remember what time she fell asleep, but she did remember dreaming about Shannon. After her shower, Shanna got dressed and headed downstairs. She pulled out her phone and sent Shannon a text message.

_**Good Morning.**_

_Morning. How did you sleep?_

_**Good. You?**_

_Pretty good. I fell asleep thinking about you._

_**Same here. I'm going to grab some coffee and be on my way over.**_

_Ok. I'll meet you out front._

_**Sounds good. I should be there in about 20 minutes.**_

_Cool. I'll see you soon._

Shanna grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. As she was driving towards the hotel, her phone rang. This time it was Rebecca. Shanna grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello." Shanna stated.

"Hey girl. Wanted to know if you wanted to meet for lunch?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure. Do you mind if Shannon joins us?" Shanna answered.

"Not at all. Just not a word to your brother." Rebecca responded.

"No worries there. Meet at the usual spot at 1?" Shanna asked.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then." Rebecca answered.

"Awesome. See you then." Shanna responded as she hung up.

Shannon was standing near the entrance to the hotel. Shanna pulled up and honked he horn at him. He headed over to her car and got in. Shannon gave her a quick kiss before they headed out. Shannon couldn't help but smile at Shanna.

"My sister-in-law called me while I was on my way over and I hope you don't mind, but she invited us to lunch." Shanna stated."

"That's fine." Shannon responded.

"Ok. We are supposed to meet her at 1pm, so we have about 2 hours to kill. Anything in particular that you want to see?" Shanna asked.

"I'm already looking at everything I want to see." Shannon answered.

Shanna just smiled at him as she drove towards downtown St. Louis. They finally stopped at an outlet shopping center. They walked around for about an hour and they both did some shopping before heading back to the car. Shanna drove towards the restaurant and parked around back.

Rebecca was already there and had a table and menus waiting for them. She was on the phone when Shanna and Shannon approached the table. Rebecca smiled at Shanna while she ended her phone call. Shanna figured that she was talking to Randy.

"Shannon, this is Rebecca, my sister-in-law. Rebecca, this is Shannon Moore." Shanna introduced them once Rebecca was off the phone.

"It's nice to meet you." Rebecca stated.

"Same here." Shannon responded.

"So what's going on?" Shanna asked Rebecca.

"I had an appointment this morning and we are right on schedule. Still due July 15th." Rebecca stated.

"That's great. Are you and Randy going to find out what you are having before it's born?" Shanna asked.

"I would like to. I don't know about Randy though. But we will see." Rebecca asked.

As they finished lunch, Shannon told Rebecca more about himself. Rebecca liked him right away and she just hoped that Randy would give him a chance and scare him away. After lunch Shanna and Shannon headed towards the neighborhood where she lived.

"So where are we headed?" Shannon asked.

"To my house. I need to check for something in the mail and then we can do whatever we want." Shanna answered as she turned down her street.

"Ok. Sounds like fun." Shannon responded.

As Shanna pulled up to her house, Shannon was shocked to see the house sitting in front of him. He figured that she would have a simple house, not a five bedroom mansion. They got out of the car and headed up to the front door. Shannon noticed a sign over the door in the inside of the house that had her name engraved on it.

Once Shanna was done checking her mail, she headed into the kitchen and fixed them both something to drink. Shannon was in the living room looking at her pictures and movies. Shanna just smiled as she walked over to him and handed him a glass.

"You and Randy are pretty close, huh?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. We're only a year apart, so growing up together and doing everything at the same time, we've always been close." Shanna answered.

"That's cool. My sister and I were never that close. There is a 7 year age difference between us and with her being the oldest it was always about her." Shannon responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shanna stated.

"Me too. I just hope that one day, when I have kids that they won't be that far apart." Shannon commented.

"I want mine close in age too." Shanna responded.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Shannon asked.

"Whatever you want to do." Shanna answered.

"Ok. How about a movie?" Shannon suggested.

"Sure. Which one?" Shanna asked.

"The Avatar?" Shannon answered.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Shanna responded.

Shanna and Shannon headed out to the movie theater and got their tickets for The Avatar. Shannon paid for everything at the movie theater. After the movie was over, they left the theater hand in hand. Shanna offered to cook Shannon dinner and he was glad to have a home cooked meal for once.

Once they were back at Shanna's house, Shannon helped Shanna in the kitchen with starting dinner. Once it was in the oven, Shanna showed him the rest of the house. When they reached the master bedroom, Shannon pulled Shanna closer to him and kissed her.

As their kiss deepened, Shannon lead Shanna towards the bed and one thing lead to another. And before either one could say anything, they climaxed together just as the oven beeped. Shanna got up and pulled her clothes back on and headed downstairs to pull dinner out of the oven.

After they ate dinner, Shanna and Shannon watched some TV before leaving back to the hotel. Shannon had asked Shanna to stay the night with him, so she packed a bag before they left. Once they were in Shannon's room and the door was locked, it didn't take them long to resume where they had left off that afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next two days went by quickly and Shanna and Shannon spent as much time as possible with each other. Shannon was starting to fall for Shanna. It wasn't until Randy called and told Shanna that he was coming home a day early, that she started to panic a little and called Rebecca.

"Becca, why is Randy coming home a day earlier than scheduled?" Shanna asked.

"Because he found out about our lunch date with Shannon." Rebecca answered.

"How did he find out?" Shanna asked.

"It accidentally slipped out when I was talking to him." Rebecca answered. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"I couldn't be mad at you. Randy on the other hand…we'll see." Shanna responded.

"Well, don't be too hard on him. He is your brother after all." Rebecca stated.

"I'll try. So when exactly will he be home?" Shanna asked.

"This afternoon." Rebecca answered. "I am actually getting ready to head to the airport as we speak."

"Ok. Can you try and keep Randy away from my house today?" Shanna asked.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." Rebecca answered.

"That's fine. I will just have to prepare Shannon for the worst." Shanna responded. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye." Rebecca stated as they hung up.

Rebecca locked up the house and headed out to the garage and started on her way to the airport. She tried to come up with a way to keep Randy from wanting to go over to Shanna's house. Meanwhile, Shanna had just told Shannon that Randy was flying in that afternoon and that he knows about their lunch date. It really didn't phase Shannon what Randy was capable of doing.

"Are you sure you don't want to head back to the hotel?" Shanna asked.

"I'm sure. If your brother lays a hand on me, I'll just call Vince. Plus Randy doesn't scare me." Shannon answered.

"Ok. You can't say I didn't warn you." Shanna responded.

Shanna and Shannon spent the rest of the day cleaning up the house while Rebecca was picking up Randy at the airport. After exchanging hugs and kisses, they collected Randy's luggage and headed to the car. Rebecca knew that Randy was going to want to drive and couldn't figure out a way not to let him.

"I'll drive home." Randy stated.

"Uh ok. You're going to drive over there aren't you?" Rebecca asked.

"Damn straight. I don't get why she is with him. Hasn't she learned from her past experiences?" Randy answered.

"Why can't you just let her be happy for once?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not going to answer that." Randy stated as he drove out of the airport.

Randy did exactly what everyone thought he would do and drove straight towards Shanna's house. Meanwhile inside Shanna's house, Shanna was laying on the couch with a severe migraine. Shannon was taking care of her, but it only seemed like her headache was getting worse.

Shannon grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for whomever would find it. Once the note was written and taped to the front door, Shannon helped get Shanna into the car and drove to the nearest emergency room. Once they arrived at the emergency room and Shannon told the nurse what was going on, they took Shanna into a room and told Shannon to sit in the waiting room.

Meanwhile across town, Randy and Rebecca were just pulling up to Shanna's house. Rebecca decided to stay in the car while Randy went up to the door. But before she knew it, Randy was running back to the car with a piece of paper in his hand. He tossed the paper and his phone to Rebecca.

"Call my parents. Shanna is in the ER." Randy stated as Rebecca opened his phone and dialed Bob and Elaine's number.

"Hello." Elaine answered.

"Mom, Shanna is in the emergency room." Randy stated.

"Ok. Which one?" Elaine asked.

"The one closest to her house." Randy answered.

"Ok. We're on our way." Elaine responded.

Randy speed the entire way to the hospital. Once they were there, Randy and Rebecca headed to the emergency room and saw Shannon sitting there. Rebecca knew Randy's temper when it came to his sister, and she was afraid that he was going to do something rash. Randy walked over the nurses station before doing anything else.

"I am looking for my sister, Shanna Orton." Randy stated.

"And who are you?" the nurse asked.

"Her brother, Randy Orton." Randy answered.

"You'll have to wait in the waiting room, sir." the nurse stated.

"Thanks." Randy responded as he walked back towards Shannon. "What the hell happened to my sister?"

"She started to have a headache and it only got worse as time passed and so I brought her here." Shannon answered.

"I swear to God if you laid a hand on her…" Randy started to stated.

"Randal Keith Orton if you finish that statement you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month." Rebecca snapped.

"Stay out of this Rebecca." Randy stated.

"No. I care about Shanna just as much as you do, but you have no right accusing someone of doing something that more than likely didn't happen." Rebecca responded.

Randy turned around and Shannon sat back down in his chair. Bob and Elaine soon arrived and sat with everyone. Rebecca introduced Shannon to them. They asked him the same question that Randy did, but nicer. Shannon told them the exact same thing he told Randy. Bob thanked him for bringing her in and being there for her.

A few hours passed and a doctor finally came out to speak to Shanna's family. Shannon stayed in the waiting room and hoped that someone would let him see her soon. Shanna was resting in her own room after being given Demerol for the pain. The doctor wanted to keep her there for a little while, just to make sure that the migraine didn't come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shanna was finally released that evening. Shanna told her parents that she wanted Shannon to take her home since he brought her in. They just nodded their heads, while Randy attempted to protest. Rebecca seemed to be the only voice of reason to him.

"Randy, she is an adult and can make her own decisions. If she wants Shannon to take her home, then so be it. I know that you only want what's best for her, but you have to let her make her own mistakes. You can't keep threatening everyone she dates before anything happens. Please let her live her life and support her." Rebecca stated.

"Alright. But I swear, if he does anything to hurt her, I will hurt him." Randy responded.

"Fine. But until then, just learn to accept that they are together and that nothing will happen." Rebecca stated.

Rebecca and Randy headed home as did Bob and Elaine. Shannon stayed by Shanna's side until she was released form the hospital. Once they were back at Shanna's house, Shanna went upstairs and laid down while Shannon made a few phone calls.

As the night went on, Shanna finally came downstairs and looked for something light to eat. Shannon gently wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Shanna couldn't help but smile at him.

After eating dinner, Shanna put the dishes in the dishwasher and joined Shannon in the living room. They were just getting comfortable when the door bell rang. Shannon got up and answered the door for Shanna, and was surprised to see Randy standing there.

"I don't want to know why you are answering my sister's door." Randy stated.

"What do you want Randy?" Shanna asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. I went back to the hospital and they said that you were released right after we left." Randy answered.

"I'm fine. Shannon has been helping out here. And by the way, he has never laid a hand on me nor will he ever. So you can get that through your thick head." Shanna stated.

"I'm sorry, Shorty. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Randy responded.

"I know that Bubba, but I am an adult and I can take care of myself. Shannon is a great guy and has been nothing but wonderful to me." Shanna stated. "Can you please just give him a chance? For me."

"Alright. But the first time he does something to make you cry, I am going to go after him." Randy responded.

Shanna smiled at her brother before hugging him. Randy left shortly after that. Once he got home, Rebecca was still up waiting for him. She could tell by the look on his face that he had been defeated by his sister. Rebecca walked over to him and pulled him into her arms and kissed him. When their kiss broke, a smirk grew across Randy's face as he led his wife upstairs.

Meanwhile Shanna and Shannon were getting ready to call it a night. Shanna had asked Shannon to stay with her that night so that she didn't have to be alone. Shannon agreed before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

Once their kiss broke, the couple headed upstairs and climbed into bed. Shannon placed gentle kisses on Shanna's next and trailed them down her chest. Shanna smiled at Shannon as he took his time pleasing her. After making love to each other, Shanna fell asleep with Shannon's arms wrapped around her.

Over the next few days, Randy spent time with Rebecca and Shanna spent time with Shannon before he had to head back to North Carolina. Shanna drove him to the airport and after one last kiss good-bye, Shannon was on his way back home.

After Shanna left the airport, she headed over to her parents house for dinner. Randy and Rebecca weren't there yet, but Nathan was. Shanna and Nathan were hanging out watching TV while their parents were in the kitchen working on dinner. Shanna got up to get something to drink and as she walked into the kitchen, her mom smiled at her.

"So how is Shannon?" Elaine asked.

"Good. He's on his way back to North Carolina. He has to finish out his contract with TNA before he can officially start with the WWE." Shanna answered.

"That's good. He seems like he really cares about you." Elaine responded.

"He does. He's not like the other guys I've been with. I know that he won't stray from me and I think I am starting to fall in love with him." Shanna stated.

"That's good honey. I'm happy for you." Elaine stated as they hugged.

"Are we interrupting something?" Randy asked as he and Rebecca walked in.

"Nope. Just a mother-daughter chat." Shanna answered. "So how is my future niece or nephew doing?"

"Good." Rebecca answered.

After dinner, Randy and Rebecca headed home as he needed to pack before having to leave for the next show tomorrow morning. Shanna stayed and helped their parents clean up from dinner before heading home herself. Shanna also had to fly out in the morning to be at the RAW taping as one of her new recruits was going to be making their debut.

As the next few days flew by, Shanna and Shannon talked on the phone, via text messaging and via messenger. Shanna just wished that she could see him again. Shannon wanted nothing more than to be with Shanna. On the last night Shanna was on the road with RAW, Shannon called her up while she was packing.

"Hello." Shanna answered her phone.

"Hey Sweetness." Shannon responded.

"Hey yourself. What's up?" Shanna asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come out to North Carolina and visit me for a few days?" Shannon asked.

"I would love to. I haven't booked my flight yet, so instead of flying to St. Louis, I will fly into Raleigh." Shanna answered.

"Sounds great. I miss you." Shannon responded.

"I miss you too." Shanna stated.

Shanna talked to Shannon for a little while longer and Shanna told him her flight number and time. Shannon told her that he would see her tomorrow and that he would be waiting for her at the end of security for her. Shanna fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.

The next morning, Shanna headed to the airport before anyone else was up. She was just glad that she didn't have to share a room with Randy anymore. Once she was through security, she sat down at the gate and called her parents. After telling them that she was flying to North Carolina for a few days, she hung up and waited as patiently as she could for her flight to board.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Shanna's flight landed in Tampa, she made her way to the bathroom. She wasn't sure if it was another migraine or if she was just getting air sick from the flights. Shanna was able to clean up before making it to her connecting flight to Raleigh. Once on the second flight, she pulled out a bottle of water and took a few sips.

Shanna was just glad that the flight was shorter than expected and was even happier once they landed in Raleigh. Shanna made her way down the concourse and as soon as she was out of the secure area, she spotted Shannon and headed over to him. Shannon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a much needed kiss.

"I'm so glad that you came out here." Shannon stated as they headed to his truck.

"Me too." Shanna responded. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Well, Matt is having everyone meet up for dinner at 7 if you're up for that." Shannon answered.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to meet Matt." Shanna responded.

"You've never met Matt?" Shannon asked.

"Nope. I've meet Jeff, but that was it." Shanna answered.

"Ok. I think you'll like Matt." Shannon responded.

"I hope so. How much time do we have before dinner?" Shanna asked.

"About 3 hours, why?" Shannon answered.

"Can we stop at a store or something on the way. I need to pick up something that I left behind." Shanna stated.

"Oh ok. Sure." Shannon responded.

Shannon drove towards Southern Pines, NC while Shanna checked her messages and let her parents know that she made it safely. Shannon pulled into a small shopping center that had a drug store and Gas Chamber Ink. Shanna headed over to the drug store while Shannon stopped by the tattoo shop.

Once they were done, they headed towards the restaurant that everyone was meeting at for dinner. Shannon and Shanna were the first ones there and while they were waiting for Matt to get there, Shanna headed to the ladies room. She pulled out a pregnancy test and took it before shoving back into the box. She put the box containing the test in her purse and headed back out to Shannon.

"Shanna! It's great to see you again. Reject has been talking about you non-stop since he got back." Jeff stated as he gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you again too." Shanna responded.

"Shanna, this is my girlfriend, Beth. Beth, this is Shanna. She is a talent scout for the WWE and Shannon's girl." Jeff introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Shanna." Beth stated.

"Same here." Shanna responded as Matt soon joined the group.

"Shanna, this is Matt. Matt, this is Shanna, Reject's girl." Jeff stated.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Matt stated.

"Same here." Shanna responded as Shannon slid his arm around her waist.

Once everyone was at the restaurant and Shanna was introduced to them, they were seated and ordered their food and drinks. As the night went on, Shanna and the girls had gotten up to go to the bathroom and while in a stall, Shanna pulled the pregnancy test out and looked at it.

Shanna had to fight back tears. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. After taking a couple of deep breaths, Shanna emerged from the bathroom and headed back the table with the others. About an hour later, Shanna and Shannon were pulling up to his house.

"Well, here we are." Shannon stated.

"It's a nice house." Shanna responded.

"Is everything ok? You've been pretty quiet since we left the restaurant." Shannon asked as they walked into the house.

"I guess." Shanna answered.

"Did someone say something to you that made you upset?" Shannon asked.

"No. Everyone has been really nice. There is something I need to talk to you about, but I don't know how to." Shanna answered with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Baby, you can tell me anything." Shannon responded as his heart skipped a beat.

"Ok." Shanna stated as she took a deep breath. "When we stopped this afternoon, I picked up a pregnancy test and took it at the restaurant."

"You think you're pregnant?" Shannon asked.

"I don't think, I know. When all the girls and I headed to the restroom, I checked the test and it's positive." Shanna answered.

Shannon just sat back against the couch and took in what his girlfriend had just said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew he needed to say something, but what was the question. He didn't doubt that the baby was his.

"What are we going to do?" Shanna asked.

"Take it one day at a time." Shannon answered. "Just know that no matter what, I will always be there for you. No matter what."

"I know." Shanna responded.

"I love you, baby." Shannon stated for the first time.

"I love you too." Shanna responded before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Shannon and Shanna soon headed into the master bedroom and laid in each other's arms. Shanna figured that tomorrow she would be able to get into see a doctor to have everything confirmed, then they would have the job of telling their families. Shanna fell asleep with her head on Shannon's chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning." Shannon stated as Shanna started to wake up.

"Morning." Shanna responded as she tried to roll over, but a wave nausea came over her and she made her way into the bathroom.

"Are you ok, baby?" Shannon asked.

"I will be. Can you get me some water and crackers please." Shanna answered.

"Sure." Shannon stated as he did was he was asked.

After drinking some water and eating a few crackers, Shanna felt a little better. She brushed her teeth and took a shower before making some phone calls and getting an appointment for that afternoon. Once they were both ready for the day, they headed out the door. Shannon needed to stop by his tattoo shop before they could go do anything. Shanna was a little nervous about the doctor's appointment and telling everyone that they were having a baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that day, Shanna and Shannon sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office waiting for her name to be called. An older nursed walked into the waiting room and called out her name. Shanna and Shannon followed the nurse into an exam room where they were told to wait for the doctor.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Brooks. What brings you in today?" the doctor asked.

"I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it came back positive." Shanna answered.

"Ok. Well, I can do a quick exam and then send you to the lab to confirm the home test." Dr. Brooks stated.

Shannon stepped out into the hallway while the doctor did the exam. Once Shanna was dressed again, they headed down to the lab and had her blood drawn. After leaving the medical center, Shannon and Shanna headed to a nearby family restaurant for a late lunch.

Later that afternoon, Shanna, Shannon, Jeff, Beth, and Matt were hanging out at Gas Chamber Ink when Shanna's cell phone went off. Shanna stepped outside to take the call. Matt noticed that Shannon looked a little worried when Shanna stepped out.

"Is everything ok, Reject?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Shannon answered.

"You just looked worried when Shanna went outside to answer her phone." Matt responded.

"Oh well, she has been waiting on lab results from the hospital back home from when I had to rush her to the ER." Shannon lied.

"Oh ok. Well, I hope that everything is ok." Matt responded.

"Me too." Shannon stated.

When Shanna came back in, she exchanged looks with Shannon. It was right then that he knew things were going to get a little more difficult for him. After leaving the restaurant, Shannon drove them back to his house. Shanna stared out the window and really didn't say much of anything. Once they were back at the house, Shannon finally said something.

"When are you due?" Shannon asked.

"September 20th." Shanna answered.

"Ok. When do we tell our families?" Shannon asked.

"As soon as possible. You know Randy is going to want to hurt you." Shanna answered.

"I know, but that's not going to stop me from being with you and loving you. He needs to realize that you are an adult and have the right to make your own decisions." Shannon responded.

"I know. I would like to tell my parents before Randy." Shanna stated.

"Ok." Shannon agreed.

Two days later Shannon and Shanna flew back to St. Louis to break the news to her parents and Randy. Shannon wasn't sure how everyone other than Randy was going to react, but he knew that he had to stand his ground and not back down. Once they left the airport, they headed straight to Shanna's parents house.

"Shanna, Shannon! What a surprise! I thought you were in North Carolina for a week?" Elaine asked.

"I was in North Carolina until this morning. Is dad home?" Shanna answered.

"He's in the livingroom. Shanna, is everything ok?" Elaine asked.

"Not really. We need to talk to both of you." Shanna answered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Ok. Let's go into the livingroom." Elaine responded as they did just that. "Bob, Shanna and Shannon are here to talk to us."

"Ok. What's going on or do I already know?" Bob asked as he looked at his daughter.

"I'm 5 weeks pregnant with Shannon's baby." Shanna answered.

There was a few minutes of silence that didn't make Shanna feel any better about what she just told her parents. Shannon put an arm around her and her parents noticed how he cared for her and they exchanged looks before saying anything.

"Where will you be raising the baby?" Bob asked.

"We haven't decided on that yet. We just found out 2 days ago." Shanna answered.

"When is the baby due?" Bob asked.

"September 20th." Shanna answered.

"Well, I certainly hope that we will be there when the baby is born. Welcome to the family, Shannon." Elaine responded as she hugged her daughter.

After leaving her parents house, Shanna and Shannon then drove over to Randy and Rebecca's house. Shanna was more nervous about telling Randy that she was about their parents. As they got closer to Randy's house, Shanna felt more nauseous than ever before.

"Before you say anything, I have something to say." Shanna stated when Randy opened his front door.

"Ok. What is it?" Randy asked.

"Shannon and I just found out that we are 5 weeks pregnant." Shanna answered.

"WHAT!?" Randy questioned with anger in his voice.

"I'm 5 weeks pregnant with Shannon's baby." Shanna answered.

"Congratulations, Sweetie!" Rebecca responded as she hugged her sister-in-law and Shannon.

"You, get out of my house. How dare you do this to my sister!" Randy demanded. "Wait until my parents find out."

"I'm not going anywhere without Shanna. You can't tell me or her what to do. And your parents already know about the baby and are thrilled." Shannon responded.

"She is my sister and there is no way that she is going to raise a baby with you. You can leave and I will make sure that she is taken care of." Randy snapped. "And another thing there is no way in hell that my parents would approve of this."

"Randy, I've heard enough! Either you can accept the fact that we are having a baby together, or you can forget about having me in your life. Shannon, lets go." Shanna stated as tears rolled down her face.

Randy looked over at his wife who was shaking her head as she walked into the kitchen. He watched as they drove away from the house. Randy then called his parents and they admitted that while at first they weren't happy, they realized that Shanna is a grown woman and can make her own decisions.

Once Shanna and Shannon got to Shanna's house, she headed upstairs to lay down. Shannon locked up and laid down with her. He just held her in his arms. Shanna knew that Shannon wouldn't leave her no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Randy headed into the kitchen where Rebecca was cleaning up the kitchen. She didn't want to admit that she was furious at her husband, but if she didn't say something to him, he would go on being mad at his sister. So as soon as she realized that Randy was in the room with her, she spoke up.

"You know that she is an adult and can make her own decisions." Rebecca stated.

"I know that, but why him? He doesn't know anything about her. They've barely been together long enough to know each other." Randy responded.

"Yeah well, it's her decision. Not yours. And if your parents can accept it, then I can accept it." Rebecca stated. "And until you can accept Shanna's decisions and move on, you can sleep on the couch."

"Hey, wait a minute. Why do I have to sleep on the couch?" Randy asked in shock.

"Because I am the one who is pregnant with your child." Rebecca answered as she headed upstairs to their master bedroom.

Randy remained downstairs as he knew well enough not to follow Rebecca into their room. He didn't need to get any more upset than she already was. Randy stepped onto their front porch and leaned on the railing. He needed to do some serious thinking.

Meanwhile at Shanna's house, Shanna and Shannon were getting ready to head out to grab something to eat. Shanna was still upset with Randy, but at least she wasn't crying. She understood where Randy was coming from, but she just couldn't understand why he wouldn't give Shannon a chance.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Shannon asked as they drove into town.

"Applebees sounds good." Shanna answered.

"Then Applebees it is." Shannon responded.

Shannon drove to the nearest Applebee's and they were able to get a table right away. After they ordered their food, they sat and talked about the baby. Both knew that they needed to tell Stephanie and Vince.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Shanna asked.

"Only if you do." Shannon answered.

"I want to know. I don't like surprises very much." Shanna answered.

"Ok. What about names for both a girl and a boy?" Shannon asked.

"I haven't really thought about that. Do you have any suggestions?" Shanna answered.

"I've always liked Payton for a girl and Joshua for a boy." Shannon responded.

"I like them. I have a question for you though, would you mind if the baby had my last name?" Shanna asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all. I have a feeling I know why and I completely understand." Shannon answered.

"Thank you. How does Payton Shannon or Joshua Randal sound?" Shanna asked.

"I love them and I love you." Shannon answered.

"I love you too." Shanna smiled for the first time since they left Randy's house.

Back across town, Randy had just gone back into his house and locked up. Once the alarm was set on the house, he headed upstairs. Rebecca hadn't moved since their argument. Randy tried to open the bedroom door, but Rebecca had locked it.

"Baby, can I please come in?" Randy asked.

"Are you going to keep on acting the way you have since Shannon came into her life?" Rebecca answered.

"No. I've spent the last few hours thinking about everything and I know I was wrong, but I just don't want to see her get hurt." Randy responded.

"Will you give him a chance to prove himself before you say anything else that might sound like a threat?" Rebcca asked.

"Yes. So can I come back into our bedroom please?" Randy begged.

Randy then heard a click and tried the door again. Rebecca had unlocked it and let her husband back into their bedroom. Randy figured that tomorrow he would go over and talk to Shanna and Shannon. As he laid in bed with his wife resting on his chest, he couldn't help but think about their unborn baby and what an impact he or she will make on their lives.

Later that night, Shanna and Shannon were back at the house and watching movies in the livingroom. Shanna was laying on the couch with her legs stretched over Shannon's lap and he gently rubbed her legs. It wasn't long before Shanna fell asleep watching the movie. Shannon stood up and carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed and covered her up.

The next day, Shannon and Shanna were up and talking about their two houses. Shanna wanted to stay in St. Louis for a majority of the time and travel to North Carolina when they could. Shannon agreed that it would be best to raise the baby in St. Louis where they would be close to Shanna's family.

While they were working on one of the spare rooms, the doorbell rang. Shanna headed downstairs to answer the door while Shannon continued to move stuff out of the room. Shanna was surprised to see Randy and Rebecca standing on her front porch.

"Hi Rebecca. Randy." Shanna stated.

"Hi. How are you?" Rebecca asked.

"Good. We were just cleaning out a spare room to turn it into a nursery." Shanna answered.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe you could rub off on your brother to do the same." Rebecca repsonded. "So which room are you doing?"

"The one across from the master bedroom." Shanna answered. "You can go up and take a look."

"Ok. I think I will. Randy, be good." Rebecca responded.

"Shanna, I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. I know that I should trust your judgement and that I shouldn't have went off like I did." Randy stated.

"You're right, you shouldn't have went off like that. Especially knowing how hard that was for me to tell you that I am pregnant and Shannon is the father. And just so you know, we are planning on staying in St. Louis and traveling to Cameron when we need to." Shanna responded.

After talking for a few more minutes, Shanna and Randy finally hugged and Randy came to terms that he was going to be an uncle in a few months. Shannon also accepted Randy's appology and asked for some help moving the heavy stuff out of the room. Once the big stuff was moved, Shanna ordered pizza and the four of them hung out for the afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the weeks went by, Shanna started showing more and more. Shannon was concerned as at 4 months along, Shanna was already wearing maternity clothes. Shanna didn't think anything of it until they had their ultrasound appointment at 24 weeks.

"Baby, are you sure you should be gaining this much weight with the baby?" Shannon asked gently.

"I really don't know. The doc hasn't said anything about it." Shanna answered.

"Ok. I just don't want to over exert your body and stress out the baby." Shannon responded.

"I promise to take care of myself and our baby." Shanna stated.

Once they were at the hospital and sitting in the waiting room, Randy and Rebecca came walking out. Shanna was surprised to see them there. After exchanging hugs, the four sat down and talked for a little bit.

"Why are you guys here?" Shanna asked.

"We had another ultrasound appointment to try and see what the sex of the baby is." Rebecca answered.

"Were they able to tell this time?" Shanna asked.

"Yes. But you will have to wait to find out with the rest of the family." Randy answered. "Speaking of which, dinner tonight at Applebee's at 6."

"We'll be there." Shanna responded.

"So are you guys here for your ultrasound too?" Randy asked.

"Yup. Six months along today." Shanna answered.

"Well, good luck and maybe there will be two announcements tonight." Randy responded.

"Thanks. We'll see you tonight at dinner." Shanna stated.

After being called into the exam room, a doctor walked in and started doing the exam. Shanna just kept watching her facial expressions and hoped that everything was ok with the baby. Once the exam was done with, the doctor looked at Shanna and Shannon.

"Everything looks great. There are no signs of any defects or tears in the placenta. Are you wanting to find out the sex of the baby today?" the doctor asked.

"That's great news. Yes, we would like to know." Shannon answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look." The doctor stated.

The doctor showed them the arms, legs, head and the rest of the body before telling them what the baby was. As they were looking at the monitor, Shanna spotted it first and then Shannon.

"Well, mom and dad, it looks like you are having a boy. Congratulations." The doctor stated as she handed them their ultrasound pictures.

Once they left the hospital, Shanna drove to the shopping center. Shannon needed to get some more stuff for the nursery now that they knew what they were having. Shanna took of to the baby store and bought a few things to make for the family as a way of telling them what the baby was.

Shanna even made copies of the ultrasound picture showing that it was boy. Little did she know, Rebecca and Randy were doing the exact same thing. While Shanna waited for the pictures to be printed, she picked out six frames that were all the same.

"Are you ready to head home?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. I need to get these gifts done before dinner tonight." Shanna answered as they headed to the car.

Once they were home, Shanna went to work on the frames. She carefully placed each picture in the frames and then wrapped them up and stuck them into gift bags. Shanna couldn't wait to find out what Randy and Rebecca were having as well.

Everyone arrived at the restaurant around 6pm and were seated right away. After ordering their food and drinks Rebecca and Randy exchanged looks and Shanna figured that they were getting ready to make their announcement so she got ready to make hers as well.

"As you all know Rebecca and I had one last ultrasound appointment this afternoon to try and see if we could find out what we are having." Randy started to say.

"Were they able to tell this time?" Elaine asked.

"We were able to find out what the baby is and Rebecca made some gifts for everyone." Randy finished saying as Rebecca passed out gifts.

Everyone was excited as they opened the gifts. Shanna turned the frame over to reveal a light pink border and little ribbons and girly things around it. The picture itself was of their ultrasound telling them that they were having a girl.

"Congratulations!" Shanna squealed as she hugged her brother and sister-in-law."

"Thanks." Randy responded.

"Congratulations, son." Bob stated.

Once everyone was done congratulating Randy and Rebecca. It was Shanna and Shannon's turn for their announcement. Shanna handed everyone a gift bag and watched them open it. Elaine's eyes started to tear up as she looked at the frame holding the ultrasound picture of their first grandson.

"Now we really have to celebrate. Not only are we getting a granddaughter, but also a grandson." Elaine stated.

"Randy, Shanna, you have made us so very proud of you both. Congratulations to all of you." Bob stated.

After dinner was over with, Shanna and Shannon headed home. Shanna was more tired now than before. She couldn't wait to meet their son and hold him and care for him. Shannon parked the car and Shanna headed into the house to check for messages. There was a message from Matt for Shannon. Shannon headed upstairs and called Matt back.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" Shannon asked.

"Not a whole lot. I know that you are making your return in a few days and I would like to take you out after you win your match." Matt answred.

"Sounds like fun. That is, if I win." Shannon responded.

"Oh I think you will win. But anyways, how are things going down in St. Louis?" Matt asked.

"Pretty good. Shanna and I are having a boy." Shannon answered.

"That's good. Congratulations. Are we going to hear wedding bells anytime soon?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. We'll see." Shannon answered.

"Oh ok. Well, I will see you in a few days then." Matt responded.

"Yup. Later." Shannon stated as he hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next few weeks flew by pretty quickly. Shanna wasn't allowed to travel and Shannon was gone 2-3 days a week with RAW. Since Randy was also on the road, he was able to keep an eye on Shannon so that he didn't do anything he'd regret.

While the guys were on the road, Rebecca stayed over at Shanna's house just in case. Rebecca's due date came and went. She was nearing 41 weeks when all of a sudden she woke up out of a sound sleep and went to wake up Shanna.

"Shan, wake up." Rebecca stated as she held her stomach.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Shanna asked sleepily.

"I think it's time." Rebecca answered as she had another contraction.

"What? Wait, Randy isn't here yet. How am I supposed to get you to the hospital?" Shanna paniced.

"Call your parents." Rebecca answered.

"Ok." Shanna stated as she picked up the phone.

Bob, Elaine and Nathan arrived at Shanna's house about 15 minutes later. Once everyone was in the car, they drove to the hospital. Shanna called Randy and Shannon and left them messages that Rebecca was in labor and they were going to the hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital, Rebecca was taken up to labor and delivery right away.

Meanwhile, Randy and Shannon were just arriving into St. Louis and Randy turned on his phone. After a few minutes his phone went off with a voicemail alert. He listened to the messaged and then grabbed Shannon and headed to the car. Randy drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

Shanna and Elaine were in the room with Rebecca while Nathan and Bob stayed in the waiting room and waited for Randy and Shannon to arrive. As soon as Randy got there, Bob told him which room Rebecca was in.

"Randy!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"How are you feeling baby?" Randy asked.

"Better now that you're here." Rebecca answered.

"Ok folks, we need to move Rebecca and only one person can go with her." a nurse stated.

"Randy will go with her." Elaine responded.

Shanna and her mom headed back to the waiting room while Randy stayed with Rebecca. Shannon put an arm around Shanna and she smiled at him. A few hours passed and Randy finally made his way out to the waiting room carrying a small pink bundle.

"I would like you all to meet, Alanna Rose Orton." Randy stated quietly as his daughter was passed around. "She weighs 7lbs 4ozs and 20 inches long. Rebecca is doing just fine."

"Congratulations, Bubba." Shanna stated as she gave him a hug.

After Randy took Alanna back to Rebecca, everyone else headed home. Bob and Elaine, dropped Shanna and Shannon off at their house and they headed straight to bed. Randy remained at the hospital with Rebecca and their daughter.

Rebecca and Alanna came home from the hospital two days later. Shanna and Shannon headed over there with gifts to welcome them home. Shanna got to hold her niece for the first time and almost started crying. Shannon and Randy seemed to be getting along better and Shanna had little doubt that anything would change that.

The next two months seemed to pass rather quickly. Shanna was put on bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy due to high blood pressure and the fact that she was starting to dilate. Shannon was still on the road with RAW and Randy was at home taking care of not only his wife and daughter but his sister too.

"Randy, can you get me some ice cream and a jar of spear pickles." Shanna asked.

"Yuck. You and your strange cravings." Randy answered as he got her a bowl of ice cream and the pickles.

"Thank you, Bubba." Shanna responded.

"Yeah. I'm leaving the room. Let me know when you're done." Randy stated.

"Ok." Shanna stated in between bites of ice cream and pickles.

Shanna didn't even get half way through her snack when she felt a sharp pain. At first she thought it was the baby moving around and she continued to eat but alittle slower. About 10 minutes later, she felt another sharp pain. She placed the bowl and jar on the night stand and finished what was in her mouth. She counted the minutes until she felt the pain again. This time only 9 minutes passed and the pain came back.

"RANDY!" Shanna yelled.

"What?" Randy asked as he came running into her room.

"It's time." Shanna stated with a panic.

"Ok. Let me call the hospital and mom and dad." Randy stated as he pulled out his phone.

Once Randy made all the phone calls, the four of them got into the car and headed to the hospital. Randy had tried to call Shannon, but his phone went to voicemail. Shanna was taken up to labor and delivery and hooked up to monitors right away. Elaine and Bob arrived shortly after them and wondered where Shannon was. Randy told them that since the due date was still 2 weeks away, he still had another week of work.

Elaine and Randy were in the room with Shanna who was in a lot of pain. A doctor came in and Randy stepped out. Elaine held her daughter's hand while the doctor did the exam.

"How long have you had the pain?" the doctor asked.

"It started around 2:30 this afternoon. At first they were 10 minutes apart and then jumped down to 9 minutes apart after 20 minutes. Is everything ok?" Shanna answered.

"We may need to do a c-section to get the baby out. You are in labor, but you are not dilating like you are in active labor. I am willing to wait a few hours and then see if you've progressed any. If you have then we will keep going with natural labor, but if you haven't then I will do a c-section." The doctor responded. "You are allowed to have one person in the room with you for the c-section, who will it be?"

"If Shannon is here, then him. But if he's not here, then I want Randy to be there, please." Shanna stated.

"Ok. Now if you have the baby naturally, only two people can be in the room with you other than hospital staff." the doctor explained.

"Again Shannon and my mom or Randy and my mom." Shanna stated.

"Ok. I will be back in 2 hours to check your progress." the doctor responded as he made some notes in her chart and Randy came back in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey Shorty. I still can't reach Shannon. What do you want me to do?" Randy asked.

"If he's not here before the baby is born, I want you and mom in here with me. If I have a c-section, I want you there with me, please." Shanna answered.

"You know I will be right here for you. But for Shannon's sake, I hope he gets here. I've left a half dozen messages for him on his cell phone and with Matt and Helms. So I'm sure that they are on a plane here right now." Randy responded.

"I hope so too." Shanna stated.

Meanwhile, Shannon and Matt's flight was just about to land in St. Louis. Matt was a surprise visitor for Shanna. Once they were on the ground and through baggage claim, Shannon wondered why Randy wasn't there to pick them up. They both turned on their phone and received the messages from Randy.

"Rental cars now." Shannon stated.

After getting a rental car, Shannon and Matt headed towards the hospital. Shannon just hoped that he wasn't too late. Matt couldn't help but chuckle at how his friend was acting. Never in a million years did he ever expect to see Shannon become a father.

Back at the hospital, the doctor was checking Shanna and Randy was giving everyone in the waiting room an update. Elaine hadn't left Shanna's side except to use the restroom since they got there. Randy came back in as the doctor was giving the nurse directions.

"Ok. You are not progressing like I had hoped you would. So I am going to order an immediate c-section. Randy, don't go to far." the doctor stated.

Elaine gave both of her kids a hug before heading out to the waiting room. Shannon still wasn't there and Elaine became worried. Bob, Nathan and Rebecca who was nursing Alanna, looked up in hopes of hearing that Shanna had the baby.

"They are getting ready to do a c-section. She isn't progressing like they hoped she would." Elaine stated.

"Are you going in there with her?" Bob asked.

"No. She wanted her big brother in there. I'm just glad that they are that close. Has anyone heard from Shannon at all?" Elaine answered.

"Good. She needs to learn to depend on Randy like she used to." Bob stated.

"Shanna will be just fine. Randy will talk her through everything. I couldn't imagine having a child with anyone other than Randy." Rebecca responded.

While Shanna was getting preped for surgery, Randy was handed a set of scrubs and put them on. A nurse showed Randy where to sit and not to touch anything that was blue. Shannon and Matt had just parked the car and Shannon took off running. After telling a nurse who he was, she told him where to go. Shannon ran right past Shanna's family and tried to find her room.

"I am looking for my girlfriend, Shannon Orton." Shannon stated.

"She is being preped for surgery down the hall." A nurse stated as she buzzed the OR.

Shannon found a pair of scrubs and quickly put them on. He knocked on the OR door and Randy looked up. Randy traded placed with Shannon and headed to the waiting room to wait with the rest of his family and Matt.

"Was that Shannon who ran through here?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. He made it just in time too." Randy answered.

The next two hours seemed to take forever according to those sitting in the waiting room. Shanna was awak and happy to see Shannon sitting next to her. She could feel pressure but no pain as the doctor delivered their baby.

"It's a boy!" the doctor stated as the baby started to cry.

Once the baby was cleaned up, diapered and wrapped up the nurse brought him over to Shannon and placed him in his arms. Shannon showed Shanna their newborn son. Once Shanna was stitched up and moved into her own room, Shannon placed their son in her arms while he went out to the waiting room.

"Everyone, follow me." Shannon stated.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as they entered Shanna's room.

"We would like you all to meet, Josua Randal Orton. He weighs 6lbs 7 ozs and is 19 inches long." Shanna told them.

While Joshua was passed around, Shanna was able to sit up better and Shannon sat down on the bed next to her. After everyone headed home, Matt was the only person left at the hospital with Shanna and Shannon. Shannon handed him his keys and Matt headed to the house.

Shanna and Joshua were released a few days later. Shanna was in a great deal of pain from the c-section, but she was able to get around and take care of their son. Shannon was granted 3 weeks leave from Stephanie McMahon and they spent it at home in St. Louis.

As the weeks and months passed, Shanna and Shannon divided their time between Missouri and North Carolina. It wasn't easy, but they managed. Shannon proposed to Shanna on Christmas morning and she accepted. Three months later, they were married in St. Louis with all their family and friends at witnesses.

3 Years Later….

"Joshua Randal Orton, you get back here right now!" Shanna yelled as a naked toddler ran out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Whoa there buddy. Why are you running from Mommy?" Shannon asked his son.

"No bath. Joshy no take bath." Joshua answered.

"I see. Well son, if you don't take a bath then you will be a very stinky little boy." Shannon responded as they walked towards the bathroom.

"Thank you Daddy." Shanna stated as a loud cry came from the baby monitor. "You give him a bath while I go calm down Payton."

Shanna headed upstairs and into the nursery. Payton was laying in her crib crying. Shanna picked up their daughter, changed her diaper and started to nurse her. Shannon dealt with Joshua and his bath. When Shannon walked into the nursery, Shanna couldn't help but laugh.

"Who took the bath, you or Joshua?" Shanna asked.

"Haha. You knew this was going to happen." Shannon responded as he took his soaking wet shirt off.

"Hey, he doesn't do that when I give him a bath." Shanna stated.

After Shannon was dried off and Shanna was done nursing their daughter, they put the kids to bed and turned off the light. Shannon pulled Shanna close to him and claimed her lips in a kiss.

"Thank you for marrying me, loving me, and giving me the best gifts of all, our children." Shannon stated.

"Thank you." Shanna responded as they headed to bed.

The End…..


End file.
